


Day 25: Christmas Movies

by Sang_argente



Series: 25 Days of Fic 2.0 [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I thought Metatron downloaded every movie in existence into you."</p>
<p>“I enjoy the stories more when I actually watch them.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 25: Christmas Movies

**Author's Note:**

> we're going to pretend that this was posted on christmas okay? okay.

“I thought Metatron downloaded every movie in existence into you,” Sam said as he entered his room, catching sight of Castiel laid up in bed watching television like he had been all week.

“I enjoy the stories more when I actually watch them,” Castiel replied with a faint smile.

Sam made a noise of acknowledgement and went about his business, searching his desk for the folders he'd came for. Organizing the information in the Men of Letters’ archives was a long and tedious job, but it was something he enjoyed. Thankfully, it was something only he enjoyed so he could work in peace, as long as he stayed in the library.

He hummed, pleased, when he finally found the folders and turned to leave, only to be stopped by Castiel's voice.

“Sam?”

“Yeah?” Sam asked, trying to pretend that the quick turn he made to face Castiel hadn't started a heavy pounding in his head.

“Maybe you would like to enjoy a story as well?” Castiel asked quietly. His blue eyes were filled with worry and anticipation. “The archives will still be there later.”

“A short break couldn't hurt,” Sam agreed as he dropped the folders back onto the desk. He walked over to the bed and dropped down onto it, kicking his boots off and pulling his legs up onto the mattress. “One movie.”

“Here,” Castiel practically whispered, moving their bodies until Sam was curled against Castiel's side, his head laying on the angel's shoulder.

“What're we watching?” Sam asked. He tried to ignore the heaviness that almost immediately took hold of his eyelids.

“It's a curiously animated movie about an elf and a reindeer,” Castiel answered, fingers running through Sam's hair slowly, as if to ease him into sleep.

“Rudolph,” Sam said, a quiet huff of laughter escaping him as his eyes slipped closed. “You know, I used to think I was a misfit toy.”

“Ah, so you've seen it.”

“Once or twice.”

“Then you won't miss anything,” Castiel said, a smile in his voice.

Sam wanted nothing more than to raise his head to catch that smile, cherish it like he did all the others, but he was too comfortable. He was warm, safe, cared for. It wasn't long before he realized he was falling asleep, but it was too late to stop. By the time Rudolph made it home, quiet snores filled the air.


End file.
